Betrayal of a Hero
by AuraofMadness
Summary: Sorrow was the only thing that Ash felt; that, and betrayal. Friendships were broken and his love was torn away. With a broken heart, the Chosen One vowed not to fall in love again; what can a certain blonde-haired woman do to change that?
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction, advice is appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Legend: **

"Regular Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathy" _

**"Poké-Speech"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Smack!

The sound of two hands hitting each other, palm-first, rang out in the clearing. Both Ash and Dawn stared at what would be considered their last high-five with each other with feelings of joy and regret.

Ash stared at Dawn while smiling, and said,"I'll miss ya!"

"Yeah, me too," Dawn smirked, "I'll miss you; I'll never forget you."

In the distance, Brock was there, smiling, "The ship is almost here! Get ready, Ash! I bet your mom would be worried sick about your underwear again!"

Ash, upon hearing this, turned as red as an apple, "Uh...weren't you a bit too loud?"

Brock looked around the clearing, only to see people sweatdropping. Brock sweatdropped himself after seeing that.

Dawn laughed, "Is that what your mom worries about?"

Ash sighed, shook his head, and then gave his farewell to Dawn.

Ash and Brock walked towards the beautiful, white, huge ship. As Ash and Brock walked down the road to the ship, Dawn couldn't help but feel hurt on the inside. Every step Ash took felt like she was being torn apart. _Is this how I want it to be? Is this destiny? No, no, NOOO, I don't want this to happen. I want to be with him. _Before she knew it, she was chasing after Ash.

As Ash was about to enter the ship before hearing heard foodsteps thundering behind him. Ash turned around and saw Dawn there running with all her might. "What's wrong, Dawn?"

Dawn hesitated, before embracing Ash tightly."I wanna go to Pallet Town with you. I...I-I love you!"

Brock was the first to respond, "WHAT! How can an amateur like Ash get a girl and I can't!" Brock, with desperate tears in his eyes, then tugged on Ash's shirt and said, "Teach me the way, Sensei!"

Ash responded with a question, "Teach you what?"

Brock enviously announced, " To make a girl say that to me!"

"Eh, I think Dawn is joking around, right?" Ash said quietly.

"No...I-I think I'm very serious, Ash." Dawn responded nervously.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ash finally said, "Alright, alright, I've hid it for a while, but I feel the same way."

"Really?" Dawn smiled as she thought that Ash loved her.

"Yes, I love you as a friend." Ash said laughing,"Just kidding, I love you as a girl."

Both Ash and Dawn smiled at each other, before hugging each other tightly. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Buneary were also having a romantic moment. Brock watched all of this with envy, he was awfully aware that he was missing a partner to do that to. Before they knew it, they were all together again traveling back to Ash's home.

~oOo~

Ash and Dawn looked at the ocean with amazement. The ocean was so gorgeous and beautiful. Seeing the ocean was almost like looking at sapphire. The rising sun piercied the ocean's brow, cutting a swath of incandescent orange among the azure blue that was the water. Below the sea, pokémons of various sizes and species could be seen in its depths. But what was the real shock was when the protagonists saw a large whale come out of the water. Indeed, it was Kyogre. In the distance, land could be seen.

"Look! We're almost there! Pallet Town is in view!" Ash said with excitement.

**"Yes Ash, you are our idiot" **Pikachu said with a smile.

Ash responded, "I don't what you said, but based on my ultimate calculation, it must be a compliment on my words, right?"

**"Yes Ash, you are getting a lot more better at your ultimate calculation."** Pikachu said with a dull expression.

Ash looked at the ocean, and asked Pikachu, " You want something? Uh...water? Pokemon food?  
Toys? Ketchu-"

"Pikapi pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu responded almost immediately.

"Okay, okay, you know the drill right? Don't drink it all at once okay? You promise me that, okay?

**"Nope, I'm going to drink all, okay?"** Pikachu said with a promising face.

"I'll take that as a yes, guess my calculation improved even more!" Ash proudly yelled.

After what felt like a couple of years to the small yellow mouse, Ash finally came back, holding his hand up.

"Here's the ketchu- wait WHAT?" Ash panicked.

In front of him was a full pikachu with an empty bottle. In his hand was shit (literally).

**"Oh that poop on your hand? That's my token of appreciation, okay?" ** Pikachu smiled while saying it.

"Hey um, you did this right? Well say bye-bye to heaven, life and paradise. Cause you gotta start saying hello to hell, torture, and death" Ash said with a sadistic smile.

After a few bloody scenes that shall not be described...

"Um, Pikachu, I want mercy. Why am I the one who is beat and not you?" Ash said weakly.

**"You now know who you are facing now right? I am YOUR MASTER!" **Pikachu said.

"Hey guys get ready, we are at Pallet Town!" Brock's voice cut into their dialogue.

~oOo~

"Hey Brock and Dawn, this is Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, we totally did not know that" Brock and Dawn said simultaneously.

"I know right, I'm so helpful." Ash proudly said.

"Hey do you know what sarcasm is, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yes I do, it is irony." Ash answered.

"And what is irony?" Brock questioned.

"Irony is sarcasm, duh." Ash responded

Both Dawn and Brock facepalmed before they looked at each other and agreed that Ash was a moronic idiot.

Ash, Dawn and Brock walked down the narrow path which would soon lead to Ash's home. During this walk, Ash, the cheerful, moronic idiot, was yet again showing his pure stupidity. During the one mile walk, Dawn and Brock facepalmed a total of sixty-seven times.

Finally, they reached their destination with one overly cheerful kid and two very bored people.

~oOo~

Ash, Dawn, and Brock knocked on the door of Ash's house. For only a second, there was no response, before an enormous weight down broke down the door, crushing Ash.

"Huh? Where is Ash? I was almost certain it'll be him." Ash's mom questioned with curosity.

"Right under you..." Ash murmmured, desperately crying out for air.

After Ash's mom realized this, she cried out in despair. "What do I do? Are you dead yet? How do I save you? And by the way, before you die, did you clean your underwear every day?"

Dawn and Brock, stood in shock when they realized Ash's mom was also an idiot,"You stop standing on the door and push the door away."

Ash's mom uttered in pure amazement with shining glorious eyes, "Good Job! You two are so smart and such geniuses, I shall obey your command."

As a result, our protagonist was saved from suffocation. Later that day, Dawn and Brock introduced themselves and made themselves at home.

~oOo~

Before Ash knew it, it was night time already. Ash yawned and said goodnight to everyone. Although he was exhausted Ash, his expression was still that of an ethusiastic one. It wasn't because he was Ash, it was because of Dawn's presence.

Ash was at the balcony observing the moon and stars. Little did he know, Dawn was already there. When they noticed this coincidence, both of them blushed.

"Hey, what a coincidence right?" Ash said casually even though he was slightly nervous

"Yeah." Dawn whispered awkwardly.

"Um..." Dawn and Ash said simultaneously.

"You go first." They said yet again, at the same time.

In the end Dawn went first, "You see those two shining bright stars there?" Dawn pointed out at the almost blinding stars.

"Yeah, they're so beautiful." Ash's eye shoned with the reflection of the stars.

Dawn's eyes looked left and right before saying, "Yeah, they look like, a c-couple. I want them to be us."

"No way" Ash said with no hesitation. Dawn only gasp with tears.

"I mean like why would I want to be a star?" Ash said—he was still clueless as to what Dawn really meant by her statement.

Dawn felt relieved, " You just ruined the romantic moment. Well, what I meant is...will..."

Ash questioned, "Will...and?"

Dawn hesitated before shouting to the world, "Will you be my boyfriend!?"

Ash replied with no hesitation, "Yes!"

Dawn pressed on, "Then you promise me that you'll never betray me?"

"Yes, you do the same okay?" Ash's eyes gleamed with joy.

"No need to worry!"

Little did they Gary Oak heard this and felt envious of Ash's progress.

~oOo~

The feeling that described how Ash felt when he awoke would be akin to that of a utopian one, as if he were born into a paradise.

Ash's breakfast invovled several plates of his mother's delicious cooking. Meanwhile, everyone else ate only out of one plate. It was obvious that Ash's mom knew Ash very well.

After breakfast, Ash went out to visit his pokemon. He even retrieved Charizard. As he greeted the fiery red dragon, Gary suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked him, "Hey Ash, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure," Ash said as he followed the boy into an isolated part of the forest. Pikachu trailed along with him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to ruin your life." Gary smirked evilly, all the while whipping his weapon into place.

Gary suddenly injected a syringe into Ash's head. At the same time, he injected another syringe to Pikachu. The former was for brain control, while the latter was for paralysis.

Pikachu couldn't move and Ash's eyes suddenly looked vacant.

"Ash, I demand you to demolish your own house." Gary commanded.

"What does it mean to demolish?" Ash asked.

"Was Ash this stupid? Ash, I mean you have to burn down your own house with your Charizard!" Gary lost his temper almost immediately.

"Yessir" Ash said with no hesitation.

Gary smiled, _These syringes are so effective._

Ash summoned his Charizard and rode him back to his house. In the clearing in fron to of the house, everyone was there. Everyone, that is, except for Delia.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The orange dragon was confused for a moment before his trainer reaffirmed the command, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard obeyed instantly, and a jet of red-orange flame pelted the house, aliting the entire structure within moments.

"Ash's mom is in danger!" Everyone else clammored as soon as they got over the shock of seeing Ash do such a thing.

* * *

**Since this is my first fanfic and I'm young, don't expect much. However, pointing out pros and cons are would be appreciated**

**Again, I don't own pokemon =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Fanfiction, advice is appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Legend: **

"Regular Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Telepathy" _

**"Poké-Speech" **

**Chapter 2**

Dawn, Brock and others stood in shock as they saw Ash commanded a flamethrower on his house. Since they were not in the house, but in front of the house, they were not in danger. However, Delia was inside the house relaxing. Dawn reacted quickly and called the firemen. Brock just stared at the horrific scene.

The flame was already consuming the wooden house. Flames leapt from wooden beam to wooden beam and soon, bright-orange colors were forming on every bit of the house. A faint scream can be heard from inside the house, the shocked mother was already panicking in fear.

When Brock and Dawn heard this yell of terror, they responded, "Ash? How could you do this, and that is to your own mother?"

Dawn cried wih tears forming in her eyes. Clear, transparent, liquid was flooding out of her red eyes. Dawn was clearly honest with herself since the tears expressed her feelings. Brock was rather mad, whilst Gary was acting really well.

Gary's expression showed shock, with his eyes wide open and jaws dropped. However under the surface hid the sadistic devil, who was smiling with happiness.

A few minutes later, the fireman arrived with their water pokémon. They commanded the pokemons to blast water at the house.

It was a fight between water and fire, and soon, Ash's friends' pokémon joined the fight to put out the fire, launching water and dirt at the flames.

However, Ash kept on using flamethrower with his strong Charizard. As the "evidence" was right there, the police immediately tracked the individual as the source of the crime, as he was still commanding his Charizard to use flamethrower.

Dawn watched hopelessly as the fire kept starting again, consuming the house entirely before anyone could do anything. She hesitated before sprinted towards the house dauntlessly.

The police told her to stop it, but she didn't hear them.

All she heard was Ash saying flamethrower, and flames from inside the house. She didn't hear Delia, but she hoped that she was just unconsious from the shock.

"Delia? DELIA!?" Dawn cried out with all her force.

Hearing no response, Dawn ran more and more into the maze. Almost everywhere there were blazes enveloping her. She had to use Piplup several times, before finding Delia on a corner by herself with tears in her eyes.

Fortunately, she was neither injured nor unconscious; however, the widely open eyes of shock left Dawn wondering if she were better off unconscious, instead of having to witness her entire house being lit on fire.

Dawn lended her a hand before Delia finally came back to her senses. Delia accepted the hand and together, they ran out of the house, barely making it out unscathed.

Delia had thoughts on her mind, mainly wildly racing thoughts of anger at whoever had called out the flamethrower at her house. As soon as she exited the house however, she saw Ash, sittign atop his Charizard. Anger bled out of her, and turned into shock.

_Ash!? _

She promptly fainted.

~oOo~

Ash woke up from the syringe-induced sleep before realizing what had just happened.

Fear crawled over his heart as he felt guilty even though he knew Gary did it all. He resented him. Ruining someone's life because of simple envy? He was a cruel man, he truly was.

"Charizard! Stop the mess! Stop!" Ash cried, still trying to recover.

The Charizard listened and landed to the ground. Before Ash was capable of trying to explain, a hand came across his face, making a red mark on the handsome face.

"How could you!" Dawn screamed with despair, "I hate you, why would you do that!"

Ash stood in shock of just happened. _She... hates me?_

"No, wait, I can explain!" Ash panicked as the words hurt him more than anything else.

Brock responded, "There's no need to explain. Look at the hundreds of witnesses."

In the atmosphere, hundreds of people yelled, "CRIMINAL! CRIMINAL!"

Ash fell into his knees before saying, "Gary, you bitch. You will understand my sorrow next time we meet."

The police was about to hand cuff him before Pikachu ran to the rescue and knocked out the policemen.

Ash who started to cry was at a loss of words, only said, "Dawn I thought you said you'd never betray me. What happened?"

Dawn only said, "But I was wrong, you are just a evil guy hiding in the crowd!"

Dawn's word hurt him more and more before Ash finally said his last words, "Yes, you're right, we are not supposed to be together."

Ash fell unconsious to the ground and a drip of tears fell to the ground, bringing attention to a certain pokemon from a very far distance.

~oOo~

Ash woke up after having a horrific dream. He was in a very familiar area, although he couldn't quite recall where he had seen this area before. Just as he was about to ask Pikachu, who was sitting right in front of him, he spotted the turqouise-colored crystal hanging on the cave wall.

_The Tree of Beginning!? _


End file.
